


Our Boys

by tsiviaravina



Series: Throwback Thursdays [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, It Surprised The Heck Out Of Me Too, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Episode: s01e07 The Hub, Sub!Skye, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dom!Simmons, throwback thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5005396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsiviaravina/pseuds/tsiviaravina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after S1:E7 “The Hub”. Fitz and Ward have been safely extracted and Skye and Simmons are nice enough to give them some TLC. (Ummm…no. Platonic TLC. They’re not *that* nice. However, to each other? Totally different story.) Skimmons “hot fluff” with an interesting side of Dominant Jemma and Submissive Skye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s another Throwback Thursday, for myself and those of you who enjoyed the last one. This, apparently, is my brain’s way of coping with having to wrap my brain around the third season of AoS. (Dammit, Joss!) I’ll keep these coming as long as I can (I have a third one almost completed for next week) and as long as people keep reading. Right now, these are fairly fluffy Skimmons PWP; however, as I’m trying to follow the first season (with some head canon thrown in), things will start to get angsty. For now, I am more than happy to supply those of you who enjoy it with Skimmons “hot fluff”. I don’t have a beta reader, so all inaccuracies and grammatical errors are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters; I just play in the AoS sandbox from time to time. Trying to sue me would be a hilarious, futile effort for all those involved.

**Earlier, in the Hub** :

 **Skye** : If we want the truth, we gotta get it ourselves.

 **Jemma** : Okay. How would you suggest…Oh, wait. No. No!

( **Skye nodding** )

 **Skye** : Yes.

 **Jemma** : No! I can’t be a part of your “bad girl” shenanigans! I like following the rules and doing what’s expected of me. It makes me feel nice!

 **Skye** : Simmons, _wake up_! Ward and Fitz went on a top-secret two-man operation and look—there are _more_ men! And either it’s a _bigger_ deal and they’re _not_ telling us or something went wrong out there. And maybe there’s nothing we can do to help, but we _gotta_ know if there is. What if they’re…injured, or being tortured somewhere right now?

 **Jemma** : Fitz…tortured…

( **Skye tilts her head; looks at Jemma meaningfully** )

 **Jemma** : What _exactly_ do you have in mind?

***

Fitz muffled a slightly hysterical laugh. “’Bad girl’ shenanigans, Jemma? Really?” he whispered to the girl snugged up against his left side. “That’s what you’re calling entering a restricted area, gaining unauthorized access to a wall panel, shooting a superior officer—even if it _was_ just Sitwell—in the chest, _and_ hacking the HUB’s mainframe to find out the parameters of our mission? I’d be flattered if I didn’t have to wear noise-cancelling headphones _every bloody night_!” he whispered loudly, sensing Jemma’s blush even in the dim light.

Skye, snugged up against his right side, whacked him with her pillow. “You love it,” she whispered back at him, slapping the back of his head for good measure. “Do you want us to stop what we’re doing?”

Fitz closed his eyes in pure bliss as Jemma worked out a particularly stubborn knot at the top of his spine. “Oh, Sweet Mother of All Things, no.”

Skye popped another piece of chocolate in his mouth. “Then enjoy the food and the massage and stop teasing my girlfriend. Even if she _was_ already pretty good at ‘bad girl’ shenanigans before this, anyway.” She giggled at Fitz attempting to hold back more gales of laughter and batted away Jemma’s weak attempts to slap a hand over her mouth.

“See how much you like it sleeping in your own bunk all by yourself, then,” Jemma retorted in a harsh whisper.

Skye leaned over, grabbed Jemma’s pajama top, and proceeded to kiss Jemma breathless.

Fitz grinned. “Now _this_ is something I’ll never get tired of watching,” he chuckled, gazing appreciatively at the two women in front of him until they both slapped him in the chest at the same time.

Suddenly, the door to Jemma’s bunk slid open. Skye and Jemma broke apart just in time to see Ward standing there, arms folded across his chest, trying to keep a disapproving frown on his face. “You know, some of us _are_ trying to sleep,” he half-whispered, half-grumbled, looking at Fitz who looked right back with a smug smile on his face. Skye and Jemma looked at one another and started laughing uncontrollably.

Ward’s mouth twitched as he stepped further into the small space of the bunk. He saw the bottle of oil in a beaker of warm water and the plate of hoarded delicacies and placed his hands on his hips. “Fitz gets _massaged_ and _hand-fed_ while I have to make do with a lukewarm shower and a sandwich? _How_ —in _any_ universe—is that fair?”

Fitz grinned and shoved himself off the bunk and made a gesturing motion at Ward. “Have a seat, Mister Save-The-Day. You did destroy the world’s most dangerous sandwich, after all.”

Ward hesitantly sat in between Jemma and Skye, which was not an unpleasant place to be. But he knew his Rookie, and Skye was looking at him with obvious curiosity, which was never good. “ _Mister Save-The-Day_? The world’s most dangerous _sandwich_?” She glanced, her eyes twinkling dangerously, at Jemma. “Oh, I think we need a full mission report, Agent Ward.”

Ward just looked back at Skye. “Rookie, I heard all about your ‘bad girl’ shenanigans at the HUB. Now, unless you want to be up at the ass-crack of dawn doing pushups on your knuckles, I’d start with the pampering.”

Skye picked up the plate and hand-fed him a piece of chocolate. “Yes, sir,” she said, winking at Jemma, who gamely applied some more massage oil to her hands and began to work on the knots in the tense muscles of Ward’s neck and upper back.

Fitz had slipped out of Jemma’s bunk and back into his own for a moment and came back with more candy. He closed the door to Jemma’s bunk behind him and sat at Jemma’s feet, tossing a bag to Skye. “There you go,” he said good-naturedly. “Get some of Mum’s rum balls into him. That’ll relax him fairly quickly.”

Skye nodded as she foraged in the bag. “Good idea. Then, maybe we’ll get to hear some of _your_ mission talk—ow!” Skye shook her hand and pouted. “No biting the hand that’s feeding you homemade rum balls!” Ward simply smiled a tiny smile and sighed in contentment as Jemma continued working away on his neck. He was clean, he was warm and dry, and tucked in between two very attractive young women, being hand-fed Mrs. Fitz’s homemade chocolate candy _and_ getting a neck-rub with what smelled like sandalwood oil.

Jemma hit a particularly sensitive spot and seeing Ward wince, crinkled her own nose in sympathy and warned Ward, “I’m sorry, but this one will get worse before it gets better,” digging into the spot with her thumbs.

“Oww!” Ward whined, but made sure not to tighten up or resist, knowing that Jemma’s hands would quickly smooth out the pain. Plus, Skye immediately popped another rum ball in his mouth, though she did follow the rum ball with the whispered comment, “Don’t be a big baby.” He let his head fall forward a bit to hide his smile. Everything was right with his world for the moment.

Skye quirked a smile as she looked at Ward, who was practically purring under Jemma’s handiwork, and at Fitz, who was curled up on the floor against Jemma’s legs, asleep. She knew that Fitz would cramp up if he slept for long in that position, so she got up, chuckling when Ward made a sleepy grab for her shirt.

“Come on, _mischka_ ,” she whispered into Fitz’s ear. “Let’s get you into bed.”

She slipped his arm around her shoulders and managed to maneuver him into his bunk and on to the bed. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow. Luckily, he was only in a T-shirt and sweatpants, so she didn’t have to do anything but draw his sheets and blanket up over him and tuck him in. She ran an affectionate hand over his curls, tucked the bags of candy back under his bunk, and closed the door softly behind her.

When she got back to Jemma’s bunk, Skye bit back her laughter and made sure to close the door behind her. Ward was stretched full-length on Jemma’s bunk, his T-shirt on the floor, with a very embarrassed Jemma straddling his waist. Skye leaned back against the door, covering her mouth with one hand until Ward pointed at her and patted the mattress near his head.

“Sorry, Ward, I put all the rum balls away when I put our ‘little bear’ back to bed,” Skye whispered.

“I need your lap, Rookie,” he ordered softly. “It has to be more comfortable than this mattress.”

So she waited for Ward to lift his head and slid herself underneath him. She ran a comforting hand through his hair and leaned back as she heard him sigh again, looking at Jemma, whose face was only pink now, rather than the blazing red it had been before. She leaned over and gave Jemma a soft kiss. “Thank you,” she whispered to Jemma. Jemma smiled back at her, then continued her now more gentle massage of Ward’s back.

“Don’t I get one?” Ward pleaded sleepily.

Skye laughed. “Not while you’re still calling me ‘Rookie’, Ward.”

Jemma swung herself up and over Ward, her feet thumping on the floor with finality. “And _you_ can put _yourself_ to bed,” she stated firmly. They both heard him chuckle as he bent over to snatch up his T-shirt, but he was polite enough to close the door behind him on the way out.

Jemma gave Skye a quick kiss before she padded off to wash her hands. Skye sighed contentedly and quickly stripped the bed, remaking it with fresh sheets and blankets. She was not doing _anything_ (including sleeping) with her girl on a bed that smelled like Ward and Fitz. She was rewarded with a wonderfully warm, deep kiss when Jemma came back to see that Skye had set their tiny nest back to rights after an evening with their boys.

Skye went off to wash up and change into a nightshirt and boxers. Laundry, she mentally reminded herself. Must do laundry tomorrow. After their adventures today, they’d probably have a day of downtime. She had learned to take full advantage of those days. Maybe she and Jemma could curl up and just watch a movie for a change instead of having to save the world from the much weirder world. She brushed out her hair, static electricity making it crackle, and pulled it up into a ponytail. She was exhausted after all of the day’s excitement.

And so was her girl, apparently. Jemma had tucked herself with her back against the bulkhead, leaving room for Skye, but it looked like Jemma was already sound asleep, her chest rising and falling in a gentle rhythm. Skye carefully got into bed and turned on her side, smiling when she felt Jemma’s arm automatically encircle her waist. She snuggled back against Jemma until she could feel Jemma’s breath on the back of her neck and closed her eyes.

She woke gradually some time later to soft kisses on her face and neck. “Jemma,” she breathed, running her hands over the other woman’s body which was warm, smooth, and wonderfully bare of any clothing whatsoever.

“Come on, love,” she heard Jemma whisper in her ear. “Let’s get these off.” Skye eagerly lifted her hips and then held up her arms, wriggling out of her nightclothes. She so wanted to be able to do more than whimper when she felt Jemma settle her weight on top of her. It was torture to have to bite back all the moaning and begging and pleading she wanted to do when Jemma tangled their thighs together in just the right way until the smallest motion became slick with desire and need.

Jemma leaned down to kiss Skye slowly, languidly rocking her hips, breaking the kiss only to run the tip of her tongue around the outer shell of Skye’s ear. Skye shivered with the sensation, whispering Jemma’s name over and over.

“’Bad girl’ shenanigans,” Jemma whispered into Skye’s ear. “I’m _never_ going to live _that_ down. You know that, correct?” Jemma continued, her movements becoming teasingly slow. Skye whimpered almost inaudibly. Jemma suckled sharply on Skye’s earlobe. “What was that?” Jemma whispered into Skye’s ear again. “I didn’t _quite_ hear you.”

“Correct,” Skye whispered, trying desperately hard and failing to pull Jemma’s hips closer. This part of Jemma—this uninhibited, teasing, and definitely dominant part—was something new and absolutely delicious to discover. “ _Please_ , Jemma…”

Jemma traced a finger over Skye’s lips, silencing Skye’s pleas. “Hush,” she bent and whispered in Skye’s other ear, somehow managing to place a kiss behind it. Jemma grabbed Skye’s wrists and gently placed them above her head. “Not a movement.” Jemma’s fingers gently flicked one of Skye’s nipples. “Not a sound.” Jemma took the other nipple in her mouth, gratified when Skye inhaled sharply and trembled violently, but kept her hands above her head and bit down on her bottom lip. “That’s my girl,” Jemma praised as Skye’s body began to relax.

Jemma straddled Skye’s hips, then reached back to run a single finger achingly slowly through the wetness she found between Skye’s legs. She brought the finger to her mouth and sucked it clean, closing her eyes, reveling in the scent and the taste. She could hear Skye swallow, and she knew Skye was staring at her.

Jemma opened her eyes to watch Skye, watch _her_ Skye working so very hard to stay still, to stay silent. Skye’s eyes were incredibly dark and Jemma couldn’t resist bending down to take Skye’s hair out of its ponytail and, after nuzzling her face in it, spreading it all around Skye on the sheets and pillows. “There. That’s _much_ better,” Jemma whispered, smiling as she felt Skye’s pulse in the hollow of her throat beat faster under her fingers. Jemma leaned in for another long, slow kiss.

Jemma slid herself down Skye’s body, knowing Skye would be able to feel the wetness of Jemma’s arousal. Jemma ached with want and need, but this incredibly submissive Skye—who never yielded to anyone or anything until now—was meant to be savored and cherished and Jemma knew it.

Jemma gently pressed against the inside of Skye’s thighs. “It’s all right, love,” she reassured Skye. “Open your legs for me.”

Skye quickly, but gracefully, obeyed and Jemma positioned herself between Skye’s legs. Jemma ran her fingers carefully over the glistening, wet folds, following with her tongue. She closed her eyes and sighed blissfully at the tremors passing over and through Skye’s body. “You’ve been so _very_ good for me, love,” Jemma whispered, letting her breath ghost up and over Skye’s belly. “Now, I’m going to be very good to you, and when you come for me, that’s when I want you to let go. Do you understand?” Jemma made sure to ask because Skye’s eyes were tightly closed and her breath was coming in tiny pants. Jemma could see Skye nod quickly.

Jemma smiled. “That’s my good girl,” she whispered, and slid two fingers inside Skye at the same time she began to swirl the flat of her tongue over Skye’s clitoris.

Jemma used every bit of knowledge she had gleaned in the short time she and Skye had become lovers to bring Skye as much pleasure as was humanly possible. Her fingers found that one magical spot inside Skye and she sucked gently, and licked firmly at Skye’s clitoris until she heard Skye whisper once:

“ _Please!_ —”

Skye felt her entire body spasm around Jemma’s fingers and tongue, over and over and over again. This wasn’t an orgasm. This wasn’t even “coming”. This was immense and intense and frankly, a little bit scary with how big it was.

“ _Jemma_ ,” she whispered, but it felt like a wail and somehow Jemma understood what was happening because suddenly Skye was riding out the end of her climax with Jemma’s thigh pressed firmly in between her legs, with Jemma’s arms cradling her and Jemma’s whispered words of reassurance in her ears.

Jemma managed to turn them so Skye could press her face into the safety of Jemma’s shoulder and slowly stop shaking. Skye’s breathing hitched once or twice but quickly smoothed out.

“Wow,” Jemma was relieved to hear Skye whisper a few moments later. Skye’s voice was still a little shaky, but her body was warm and relaxed against Jemma’s.

“Are you sure you’re all right, love?” Jemma asked, a bit shaken by the whole experience herself.

Skye nuzzled Jemma’s shoulder and turned to give her an uncharacteristically shy smile. “I’ve never—I mean—you taking control like that…” Skye’s voice trailed off for a moment. “I would never be able to trust anyone else to do anything like we just did. And…I _do_ feel kind of really incredible right now,” Skye laughed softly into the darkness before bringing Jemma’s head down for a long, sweet kiss.

Jemma sighed, relieved. She had _very_ much enjoyed herself, but if she had done something that _hurt_ Skye, or made her feel _afraid_ …Jemma gave an involuntary shiver.

Skye pulled back to look at Jemma. “Jemma, what’s wrong?” Skye heard herself ask.

Jemma found herself on the verge of tears. “I thought—I thought that I might have… _hurt_ you… _scared_ you…I don’t even really know _why_ I did what I did and…”

Jemma found herself cuddled in Skye’s softest embrace. Skye’s lips began the gentlest of assaults on her neck and shoulders, making Jemma sigh softly. Then Jemma realized that Skye had one hand tangled firmly in Jemma’s hair, while the other was stroking gently between her legs. She whimpered as Skye kissed her firmly and deeply.

“Let me, Jemma,” Skye whispered in her ear. “Please.”

The simple request undid her. Jemma found herself clinging to Skye’s shoulders as she rocked her hips against Skye’s hand, three of Skye’s fingers deep inside her, Skye’s thumb skimming light circles over her clitoris.

“It’s all right, Jemma,” Skye was whispering to her. “You didn’t hurt me or scare me but now it’s time for _you_ to let go.” Jemma’s hips rocked faster against her hand and Skye pressed up into her with long, firm strokes.

“Come for me, Jemma,” Skye whispered. “I want it; you need it. Come for me.”

Jemma’s hips snapped against Skye’s hand and Skye could feel Jemma pulse around her fingers. Jemma muffled a desperate cry into Skye’s shoulder as her entire body shuddered over and over again with release. Skye gently withdrew her hand so she could lay them down, Jemma’s trembling form flush against her own.

“Better?” Skye whispered into Jemma’s ear, as Jemma relaxed against her.

Jemma chuckled softly. “Much,” she replied, snuggling closer to Skye.

Skye was so comfortable and so sleepy. It took a Herculean effort to break apart from Jemma (who always sounded like a disgruntled puppy at this point in the festivities), slip out of bed, and back into her nightclothes. She then had to force Jemma to put her pajamas back on, then get them both back into bed. What she wouldn’t give for one night of privacy and a morning to sleep in.

She curled back against an already sleeping Jemma, warmth and afterglow nudging her towards sleep. It could always be worse than the two of them sharing a bunk on the Bus.

It could be Skye, alone, in her van.

But it wasn’t.

She smiled as she fell asleep.

 

_“As long as our boys learn from the experience, I’ll be happy.”_

_\--Dave Thomas_


End file.
